


Crescendo

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Arbor Wilds are full of magic and mystery...Cullen and the Inquisitor aren't immune to the drumming of the dalish, swept up in their music.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jentrevellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/gifts).



> Thank you, as always, to [Barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex) for betaing. You are amazing.
> 
> Jen, I really hope you like this, and that I did your Elsie justice! <3.

The Arbor Wilds are lush and verdant, much to Elsie’s surprise. She didn’t know what, exactly, she had expected, for the Wilds conjured up visions of overgrown forests long left to nature. In the quiet of her tent, Elsie unwinds the scarf from around her neck, dipping it in the ewer of water someone has carefully made ready for her arrival. She begins undressing, desperate to change from dusty travelling clothes, and sighs in satisfaction as she wipes her face with her scarf.

A rustling sound distracts her a moment, as she takes in the tall figure who enters the tent bent double. He straightens, and Elsie is amused by the look on Cullen’s face. It’s a half-bewildered, yet very…. _Something_ . She raises her eyebrows at him, her eyes skimming his body as she takes in his entire posture. Something’s _definitely_ amiss, and it's written in every rigid line of his jaw, the way he holds himself — and she’s not sure she’s entirely prepared for it.

“Cullen? What is it?” Elsie asks, a smile twitching at her lips as Cullen stammers, going pink around the ears. She fixes him with an amused look, quirking her eyebrows.

“I…” Cullen begins, stammering. “It’s better I show you.”

Elsie giggles. She hasn’t seen him _this_ hot and bothered since that night they kept getting interrupted in Skyhold, the first night together. He grabs her hand, and Elsie has only seconds to drop her wet scarf on the basin as she follows him outside.

“Where are we—” Elsie’s protestations are cut off as Cullen kisses her, a quick kiss that has her wanting _more_. And she understands then, that he’s wanted her all day, but that travel has kept him from being able to act on those desires, and his pent-up frustration has her frustrated too. He pulls her along now, his hand firm against hers, fingers entwined. There’s a smug smile tugging at Cullen’s lips, and Elsie looks up at him once more, amused.

Heading into the heart of the wilds, the birdsong grows louder, a veritable melody that soon fades into other music — _other_ sounds and song. The clearing isn’t far off, and Elsie instinctively knows that this place is where Cullen is taking her, as she can now hear more than just birdsong, more the sound of a crackling fire and the melody from instruments unknown. Cullen looks at her, once more slightly bashful, and raises his eyebrows at her, telling her to be quiet without words.

Elsie looks through the bracken and sees the source of the glorious melody. The dalish in the clearing are naked, their bodies sinuous in their lithe movements, hands splayed over bellies, a sensuousness to it that has her turning to Cullen, one eyebrow raised. A piper’s melody and the accompanying fiddle, and even the sound of something that to her ears sounded like a harp, though the instrument was nowhere in sight. The low drumming resonates in Elsie’s chest, beating in time to the rhythm of her heart. Cullen’s nose nuzzles the side of her neck, his arms wrapping low around her waist, pulling her close to him.

“I’m not sure we should be watching this,” Elsie says, as the dancers slide hands lower and lower, until they touch the hidden pearl between one of the dancer’s legs, sliding between them, and she feels Cullen’s hands ghosting across her breasts, and her nipples stiffen slightly in response to his feather-light touch. His hand splays across her stomach now, mirroring the actions of the dancers before them, his fingers dipping into the waistband of her pants, tantalisingly close to where she wants him to touch her — where the woman in the dance is being touched.

She slides her hand down, to guide Cullen’s hand to where she wants his fingers, and he nuzzles her neck once more, his other hand still toying with her left breast through the fabric of her shirt and coat. They sway in time to the music as his fingers find the rhythm she wants him to, his chest sliding against her back, his stubble grazing her cheek. She squirms deliberately against him, rocking against his shaft as it hardens. Her fingers entwine with his as they move against her clitoris, his cock hard against her buttocks, and she cannot help but tilt her head backwards, leaning against his shoulder. Elsie wants to be naked, to be free of the restrictions that lie between them, to be one flesh with Cullen.

Without words, Cullen flicks open the fastenings on her leggings, his fingers dipping back down into her wet folds — _oh Maker,_ how wet she is, how aroused and turned on by the spectacle of the dancers. She reaches behind her, breaking their contact as she turns in his arms, her hand seeking his cock. She wraps her fingers around it, a sly smile crossing her face. She glides her fingers up and down, barely touching Cullen’s cock, as Cullen’s finger slides into her hot, wanting quim. Elsie lets out a low moan, biting down on her bottom lip to muffle the sound, not wanting to draw the attention of the dancers. It is sensual, and her fingers glide over Cullen’s cock once again, as his thumb brushes her clitoris, his index and middle finger sliding in and out of her quim. A soft moan escapes her lips, and she wants more than just his fingers inside her — she’s so close now to coming, to reaching the crescendo of pleasure. She wants _him_ , wants his cock to fill her. She rests her fingers on his wrist, stilling his movements.

“Cullen…” she says, running her fingers over his wrist, as his mouth slides down the column of her throat. “I need you…”

Cullen tips her chin upwards, turning her in his arms to face her. He kisses her, sliding his tongue past her lips, and her tongue meets his, twirling together. Elsie’s eyes close as her arms wrap around his neck, their kiss becoming desperate, frantic, breaking apart to unbutton Cullen’s greatcoat, her hands sliding beneath his shirt. Impatient now, Cullen shrugs his greatcoat off, and returns to kissing her, his hand on her waist, the other sliding into Elsie’s hair to cup the back of her head, pulling her close.

The hand on her waist moves higher towards her breasts as he continues kissing her, his cock pressing hard against Elsie’s belly. She grins at him, breaking the kiss, her hands tugging at the lacings of his breeches. She pulls them down, impatient as his cock springs free from its prison. She kneels down before him, taking him in her mouth. Her tongue glides along the underside of his cock, and she hears Cullen’s sharp intake of breath.

His hand slides into her hair, and Elsie continues her ministrations, driving him to the edge, but holding back. She wants him inside her, now more than ever before. It’s clear, too, from how Cullen thrusts into her mouth that he wants _her_ , too. She is dripping wet, and her thighs are damp from the wanting. The beat of the drum never lets up, a musical accompaniment to their erotic dance, and she feels it thrumming through her very soul. She lets his cock fall from her mouth as Cullen lifts her up only to help lie her down, his fingers resuming their stroking of the hidden pearl between her legs. It is more than enough as the first waves of her orgasm crescendo, and her head rolls back, eyes closing as Cullen enters her in one swift move.

They move together in the dance of time immemorial, Cullen’s mouth suckling at her breast, her hand sliding through his hair to cup the back of his head. Elsie’s other hand strokes his arse as they continue moving together, urging him on as her hips lift in time with his thrusting, his lips moving from breast to throat and back again, kissing the hollow in her throat, the space between her breasts. And Elsie gives in to the orgasm that’s been building this entire time, her climax a crescendo of waves crashing against the rocky coast, and she cries out just as Cullen silences her with a searing kiss. The drumming fades into silence, and the wilds are still and quiet, almost as though the drummers were never there at all.


End file.
